KeYS
KeYS (former name KYS_v3) is a semi-large account and relatively well known user for starting numerous events and controversies on iFunny. In March 2016, KeYS (then KYS_v3) started a mini-war with the account MusicThatEndedYourCutting. In January 2017, KeYS started the Brazilian War, one of the largest iFunny wars of all time. KeYS is known to his subscribers for numerous forced memes, notably Sal and Salsa. MusicThatEndedYourCutting Background MusicThatEndedYourCutting (abbreviated MTEYC) was an account with ~25,000 subscribers and multiple features. The main "theme" of the account was to post different music and if you likes it, you would repub it, as the username suggests. Often times the account would also post politics and different memes. The account was run by numerous people (in between 6 and 12). All of the moderators were known for their different personalities and different posting styles. The different co-owners often could cause confusion because there were so many. Most co-owners had their own personal iFunny accounts, some which are still up and running today. The different co-owners all communicated via messaging app Kik. The Incident On the night of Friday, March 25th, 2016, one of the moderators of MTEYC made a post saying something along the lines of "If you are the one deleting all the posts kik me now". KeYS (then KYS_v3) commented on the post saying that he was deleting the posts, even though he was not a co-owner and was not affiliated with any of the co-owners. One of the head co-owners "took the bait" and told KeYS to message him on Kik. KeYS claimed that he was hacking into the MTEYC account and deleting posts. After this, the co-owner made a post including KeYS's Kik and said to spam it because he was hacking. Many users commented on the post saying the hacking story was obviously false. Once KeYS was raided on Kik and called out for fake hacking, he switched his story to something more believable. KeYS then claimed that one of the moderators had sent him the login info to the account, whit was false at the time. Later that night, the actual co-owner who had been deleting posts sent a message to KeYS saying "I live what you're doing with this, keep it up". This rouge co-owner said he was done with iFunny and wanted to take down the account. He gave KeYS the actual information so now KeYS actually was in. Overnight, the rouge co-owner banned MTEYC by spamming inappropriate content. The other MTEYC co-owners moved to their backup account. On Easter Sunday, the MTEYC account was unbanned. KeYS then made posts on the MTEYC account claiming that the backup was a fake and to raid it. This was false, but sparked a mini-war lasting about a day. Because MTEYC was unbanned, one of the co-owners changed the login info. When KeYS logged out to go into his normal account, he was permanently locked out. Result This disaster resulted in hundreds, if not thousands, of confused subscribers who could not tell if MTEYC was still "hacked" or not. KeYS ended up gaining 500+ subscribers from the event and MTEYC lost a few thousand. The largest effect was the ban. Because you can only be banned and then unbanned a certain amount of times, MTEYC now only had one more unban. The next time MTEYC was banned, which was a few months later for unrelated reasons, it was their last. MTEYC is currently gone from iFunny forever and all of the co-owners have either left and went to maintain their own personal accounts. KeYS oddly striked friendships with many of the co-owners and later apologized in the summer. The Brazilian War The Brazilian War started on January 3, 2017. It originally began when various profiles on iFunny discovered that the Brazilian iFunny servers were an "untamed wasteland", full of 2012-era memes and taking only 1,000 likes to get Featured. When this was discovered, KeYS declared an invasion of the servers. While spammers began posting gore and such, it quickly began to get racist, with the offensives calling the Brazilians "Zika Niggers". Later on in the attack, DDoS attacks carried out by CastatedNiggers slowed servers to a standstill, even crashing them twice. Once the servers were back up and running, the spammers posted so much content at once that it took an average of 15 minutes to post a single post. The Brazilian War finally ended when Brazilian mods banned several accounts, and threatened to ban anyone else that spammed the servers. This soon became an empty threat, as posters with North American IPs were banned from posting content on Brazilian servers.